


Logince prompt fill

by Sunbeam21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: For the prompt "I was very good friends with the guy that lived here before you and basically I was over here a lot and… well old habits die hard, can I stay?“ au  with logince (the guy who used to live here was Patton)-Cw for mentions of storms, break-ins (kinda), food
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Logince prompt fill

Logan was watching TV when it happened. He heard a noise outside. He paused, perhaps it was just the storm. The wind could have knocked something over and-. No, there it was again Someone was on the fire escape outside his window. 

"Of all the irresponsible, stupid, dangerous things a person could do-" Logan's muttering was cut off by another sound. Someone was opening his apartment window. Slowly, he grabbed the first thing he could - a cushion - and turned towards the window. He watched as the window opened fully and someone climbed in. 

"Woah!" the intruder exclaimed as they fell in the window. "I could have sworn there was a chair there to help me climb in"

"You've broken in here before?" Logan asked suddenly, forgetting his plan to sneak attack the intruder. 

"Break in? No I was. Umm" the intruder trailed off as he got a proper look at Logan. "I was coming to visit"

"I have a door," Logan stated, nodding towards the apartment door.

"Yes of course, as do I, upstairs in fact." The intruder said, awkwardly standing from the floor. "Ok listen. I was very good friends with the guy that lived here before you and basically I was over here a lot and… well old habits die hard, can I stay?“

Logan realised he was still holding the cushion and he put it down as he thought of a reply.

"Why? What's wrong with your apartment upstairs?" Logan asked, glancing at the man. 

"Its lonely" he admitted quietly. "Patt and I used to hang out all the time, watching TV and doing each others nails and make up and stuff! It was great!"

"By "Patt" I presume you mean Patton, the man who previously lived here?" Logan enquired. The Intruder nodded. 

"Yeah! I was disappointed when he moved but hey he got a boyfriend and job opportunity, and I'm happy for him!" The man said. Logan nodded, Patton had told him this when he was moving out, and he had met the boyfriend briefly as well. Everything this intruder said seemed true so far and Logan had no reason to believe he was trying to trick him. 

And if he was honest, he was lonely too.

"I'm Logan" he said, holding a hand out to shake.

"Roman" the other replied with a grin. "Look you don't have to let me stay, I'm sorry I snuck in. But I did bring snacks for a movie night" Roman smiled, picking up and shaking the shopping bag he dropped when climbing in 

"A movie night would be nice" Logan smiled "How about Big Hero 6?"

Roman grinned. He missed Patton but this looked like the start of a wonderful new relationship.

-

Six months later Patton laughed at his friend's story of how he'd met Logan over a video call.

"I can't believe you're dating the guy I sold my apartment to!" He exclaimed "What are the odds?"

"I know" Roman laughed. "Thanks for selling it to the cutest buyer like I asked"


End file.
